VicTORIous: One Crazy Summer
by GantzGurl
Summary: To help Andre keep his internship at a studio and not get blackballed in the industry, Tori will pretend to be his girlfriend. What happens when lies become the truth? Will there friendship survive or crash and burn? Read and find out.
1. Trina, Tori

**VicTORIous: One Crazy Summer**

**By Gantz Gurl**

**Episode One: Trina, Tori's Job**

**I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS OR ANY OF THERE CHARACTERS. IF I DID I WOULD NOT BE WRITING ON THIS SITE. THANK YOU**

Summer break is soon approaching. It's Sunday evening and Andre and Tori are at her house sitting at her kitchen table getting some last minute studying in for their math exam tomorrow at school. Evan though Hollywood Arts is an extremely wacky art school for extremely wacky and talented students they still had to complete the general course study of any high school. As they studied, Andre placed his study sheet to the side, they had been studying for about an hour and his eyes needed a break. He turned to his best female friend, who with her simple black framed glass was so immersed in her studies to notice much. As Andre studied Tori he wonder, who would have guessed Victoria Felicia Vega, one of the most popular girls at school, was a nerdy book worm, mind it, a beautiful nerdy book worm but a nerdy book worm none the less. At the end of that thought Andre called Tori's name to get her attention.

"Tori, Tori."

After saying her name a second time Tori looked up from her notes to acknowledge him.

"Yeah, whats up?" With a goofy grin on his face he asked her what she was doing for the summer break.

"So Tor what are you going to be doing for summer break?"

Tori looked at Andre for a second and was about to answer him when he interrupted her and asked.

"Guess What I'm a be doin this summer?"

Tori Look as Andre look like he was going to vibrate out of his chair with excitement about the information he was holding inside him. Tori chuckled to herself and simply asked him.

"What Dre, what are you doin for the summer?"

After she said that it was like his grin got even bigger, if that was possible and he replied.

"My dream job, you remember that record label that wanted to sign me during that whole Diddly-Bop fiasco." Tori nodded her head that she remember and for Andre to go on.

"Anyway they offered me a paid internship at one of their studios in LA and I accepted!"

After hearing this Tori's face lite up and she jumped up and gave her best friend a huge, tight hug and congratulated him.

"Oh my god Dre that's amazing! I'm so happy for you, when do you start." Andre smiled and replied.

"I start two weeks after school lets out. I can't wait, I know they just goin to have me runnin errands and sweepin up the parkin lot and chiz like that but that's okay because this is my foot in the door for bigger things."

Tori had a grin on her face about as big as Andre's, but she couldn't help but send a friendly jab his way.

"Uh oh your moving on up in the world, don't go forgetting the little people when you make it big!" said Tori.

After Tori said this Andre could only thinking to himself, "_Tori would be at the top long before I got there,"_ but he decided to keep that thought to himself.

"Don't worry Tor, I could never forget you."

Tori was a little taken aback by his response but before she could completely process this information or how it made her fill, Trina came busting through the door with so many bags it was a wonder she made it in at all.

"Heeeeyy people, look at wat I got?" said Trina in a voice that Tori likes to call "I'm so happy because I just bought up half the mall" voice.

Trina proceeded to place all the bags on the floor in the living room. Tori and Andre walked over to see what Trina actually bought. As they looked through some of the bags Trina perked up with excitement and exclaimed.

"It was all on sale! So I said to myself, Trina you would be insane to pass up a deals like this, so watcha you think little sis? Am I a smart shopper or what?"

Tori were thinking more along the line of, or what, but keep that to herself. So Tori proceeded to look at some of the price tags then looked up at Trina and asked.

"Trina did you buy all this with the credit card dad gave you for gas and emergencies?"

Trina just looked at Tori and shook her head vigorously in confirmation. Tori just shook her head and said

"Well in that case I be thinking Dad's going to kill you."

Trina looked up-fronted by her sister's accusation, but before she could respond their dad walked through the door holding some mail and the top envelop open with a deep scowl on his face. When he looked up and saw all the shopping bags on the floor it didn't help his current disposition. David Vega is not one to be quick to anger, matter-of-fact he would be considered a very laid-back person, but after taking one look at Trina's credit card bill it would make even a preacher curse. He stopped and took one look at the only none Vega in the room and simply said his name.

"Andre!"

"Yes Sir!"

Andre got the message clear as day and turned around packed his school bag, told Tori he would see her tomorrow at school and disappeared through the door without hesitation. After Andre left David turned back and looked at his beloved first born daughter and again at the bags on the floor and that was it, this was the straw that broke the camel's back. David took a seat and took several calming breaths before he addressed his two girls.

"Trina, take a seat." He then saw Tori, his more responsible youngest daughter, try to slip upstairs.

"Tori I want you to stay here for this also." Tori made an annoyed groan in the back of her throat but sat down anyway. David continued addressing Trina.

"Now Trina do you know what this is that I hold in my hand?" Trina shook her head no, too afraid to speak at the moment.

"This, Trina, is a notice from the credit card company concerning your credit card bill. It says here that you have maxed out your credit card. Trina, how could you have maxed out your credit card, which was supposed to be used for gas and emergencies only, when you only had it for two weeks?"

Trina sat there for a moment in silence before she replied to her father.

"Daddy, I couldn't help it, there were so many sel..."

But before she could get the word sale out of her mouth her father exploded.

"Katrina Alexandra Vega that is not an excuse, you are seventeen years old, not a child. You should know better than this, you know better than this."

Trina and Tori both flinched back in fear. Neither one of them have ever been yelled at by their father like that before. David seeing this squeezed his eyes shut took three measured breaths and pinched the bridge of his nose. After he calmed himself down some he begin to speak again.

"This is your mom and mine fault. We tried to give you everything we didn't have growing up and we spoiled you." Tori hearing this interjected for the first time since the conversation started.

"Dad, that's not true, you and mom have been great parents and I wouldn't wish for anyone else."

While Tori were saying this, Trina was shaking her head in agreement. David looked at his daughters and gave a small smile but it dropped in the next moment.

"But that brings me to a point. Your mother and I didn't grow up in the upper middle class like you are now. We both come from lower to lower middle class; we had to work for everything we got. We understood the value of a dollar. Your mother is a registered nurse, she had a few scholarships, she got some grants and loans but it wasn't enough, she had to work during the day and go to school at night. I had to get a job at sixteen to help out my parents around the house." David paused in his speech to allow what was said to truly sink in to his two daughters then he continued.

"Now Trina first off everything you bought today will be returned to the mall today and I'm going to take your credit card." Trina nodded her head in understanding. David continued on.

"And Trina you are going to make payments on the credit card you used." Trina head snapped up at this and her reaction was panic.

"WHAT! How am I supposed to make payments, I don't have my own money?" At this David gave a sneaky kind of smile and replied

"That's on to my other point, you don't have your own money. So your mother and I have decided that the both of you are going to get summer jobs."

End of episode one

**I hope you guys like how the story started. This is my first time writing any type of narrative since college. Sad I know right, but I decided to start writing because I have all the story ideals in my head and I need to get them out. Some are original story ideals and some are fic ideals. But there is one BIG thing I lack and that is confidence in my abilities. So I turn to . I need feedback beside my own because I'm my biggest critic. In my eyes nothing is ever good enough. And this will be a Tandre story. I ship Tandre because Andre is the only person Tori in canon could date successfully and both parties could be happy. I don't remember what grade they are in. I think they are sophomores in the show but for the sake of this story this is the summer before junior year for the simple fact I want Trina to still be in school, and this is the summer before Trina's senior year. **


	2. And it's just the Beginning

**VicTORIous: One Crazy Summer**

**By Gantz Gurl**

**Episode 02: And It's JUST the Beginning**

**Disclaimer: Don't own vicTORIous DUH!**

"A job!" exclaimed Andre.

Tori were in the kitchen getting something to drink out of the refrigerator. She just explain to her friends, Andre, Cat, Beck, Robbie (she doesn't count Rex), and Jade (Tori thinks they are friends more like frienemies) about what her father talked to her and Trina about. They were all sitting in Tori's living room chilling out on a Thursday because it was the last day of school.

"But that's not fair to you Tori, you're not the irresponsible one, Trina is." said Robbie. All of her friends agreed, even Jade.

Tori looked at her friends from the little island in the kitchen and said.

"I know but I kinda want to do it you know. It would be nice to have my own money instead of asking my parents all the time or getting an allowance." Beck nodded his head in understanding then asked Tori.

"So, where are you and Trina goin to be working."

Tori walked from the island in the kitchen with a Wahoo Punch in her hand and sat down next to Andre and said.

"We will be working at the Groovy Smoothie that was just built in LA. A detective at my dad's precinct son is the store manager and helped us get the job." Andre perked up at this news and said.

"That's awesome Tor because the studio I'm at is just around the corner from where the shopping center it's located."

Tori smiled at this and thought it would be awesome to get to see Andre more this summer. With both of them working she thought they wouldn't have time to see each other.

"Great Dre, at least this way I wouldn't be stuck dealing with Trina all summer and would have a close friend to spend my lunches with. By the way, what is everyone else doing for the summer?" Cat perked up first and exclaimed.

"OH, OH! Guess what I'm doing this summer?"

Everyone looked at her waiting for her to continue, but when she didn't say anything else Rex said.

"What WOMEN!" Cat looked at Rex with a confused look and said.

"What? WHAT?"

"WHAT, WILL YOU BE DOING THIS SUMMER?" exclaimed Rex.

Cat looked hurt and said.

"Why are you yelling at me like that?"

Before things got out of hand Tori told Cat to just tell them what she was doing this summer.

"Kay Kay, well I'm going to San Francisco with my uncle and uncle to work at their boutique for the whole summer and they said they might let me design some cloths and put them in their shop."

They all had looks of astonishment and there was a chorus of "nice," "awesome" and "congrats" around the room. Then Robbie spoke up and said.

"That's great Cat. By the way, I'm going to New York for the summer with my Aunt, who works at a local paper and she got me an internship with her, but she had one condition, I have to leave Rex here."

Everyone was shocked. No one thought Robbie was going a whole summer without Rex. Rex didn't seem to mind he said.

"That's fine with me I need the break from your "utter un-coolness" anyway."

Everyone laugh at that. Tori was amazed that her two friends were going to be doing something they love to do for the summer. She turned from Robbie and Cat to Jade and Beck and asked.

"So love birds what you guys doing for the summer?" Surprisingly Jade answered first.

"Well actually I didn't have any real plans but since you asked I was wondering if your dad could get me a job at the Groovy Smoothie with you?"

That was a surprise to everyone present including Beck. Tori starred at Jade for a few seconds then asked.

"Why on earth would you want to work with me or my sister, for that matter, for an entire summer?"

Jade looked irritated by the looks she was getting then answered.

"Well, Tori," Jade said Tori's name with a tone that said "you're so stupid."

"You're not the only person who wants to make their own money and plus I, really, you know."

Jade didn't want to say out right she had been trying to get a job for the past three weeks, but was turned down because of her, not so nice, personality. Tori looked at Jade and had a pretty good ideal why she need the help but wanted to hear her say it.

"No, Jade, I don't, really, like you know. So why don't you tell me." Jade looked on the verge of strangling Tori but she knew she need Tori so she said really fast "Ican'tgetajobbecauseIcan'!"

Tori looked at Jade and said.

"What was that, I didn't quite get that Jade try speaking a little slower so we all can understand you."

Tori was pushing it and she knew it. Jade jaw seemed to be locked shut but she was able to get out a tight reply.

"I said I can't get a job because I can't get through my interview because of my personality."

Tori was having fun with Jade but decided that it would be better for her health if she quite while she was ahead. Tori smiled and said.

"Okay Jade I'll talk to my dad for you."

Jade nodded and then leaned back into Beck's chest and he put his arms around her and kissed a spot just below her ear. Now that the tense moment was over Andre looked to Beck and asked.

"Yo, Beck, what are you up to for the summer?"

Beck looked up from messing with Jade and replied.

"Well my friends I'm going to be doing a movie this summer."

Now this got everyone attention because while Tori and Jade were having there thing Cat had started zoning out and humming to herself and Robbie was having a heated conversation with Rex. Cat asked Beck first what was on everyone else mind.

"OMG Beck what movie!"

Everyone snapped out of there stopper and began asking question all at once. Beck raised his hand to quite everyone so he could explain everything.

"Okay everybody, first off, it's just a short film that my cousin from the Vancouver Film School in Canada is doing for his final project this summer. I am the lead in it though and if it does well at the Vancouver Film Festival it could be my foot in the door!" Beck ends excitedly.

Everyone gives him there congrats on the awesome opportunity, except Jade because she already knew and was another reason she wanted a summer job so at the end of summer she can go to Canada for the premier of the short film. While Tori is sitting next to Andre, so close that she starts to lean into him subconsciously, she thinks how most of her friends are going to be doing great things for the summer and she begin to think about her on situation. On one hand she wants to work for the summer and get her own money but on the other hand she has to spend it with Trina and that depressed her to no end. Andre seeing his friend mood change like the colors on a mood ring and from the looks of it, it was changing from happy to depress. Andre lifts his arm around her and taped her other shoulder and said.

"What's up wit you Latina?"

Tori, startled out of her thoughts look up at Andre.

"Well it's about the summer." Andre looks at her and give slight nods for her to continue.

"Mostly everyone else is doing things they want to do that pertains to their future careers, you, Cat, Beck and even Robbie and all I get to Do is spend the whole summer with Trina." Tori said Trina's name like it put a bad taste in her mouth. Andre chuckles and said.

"I thought you wanted to work for the summer?"

Tori turns her body and looks more directly at him but before she could say anything else Cat, Robbie and Rex, Jade and Beck all get up and tell Tori and Andre they were going because they had to pack their things for their summer break abroad. Well Jade was going to help beck pack and spend time with him before has to leave. Tori gets up and walks everyone out and Tori and Andre wish there friends goodbye and to stay in contact through the Slap. After everyone was gone beside her and Andre, Tori went back to the chair her and Andre shared and she continued.

"Andre I do want to work this summer and my dad also said if I save enough money he would help me get a car to drive at the end of the summer for my Junior year." Andre looked at Tori in confusion and asked.

"Well, what's the problem, It seem everything works out in the end." Tori blew air past her lips and said.

"That's not the problem. The problem is Trina. You know how she can be when she really doesn't want to do something. I love my sister but you and I know she can be a very self-centered type of person." Andre nods in understanding and replies.

"Don't worry about that, you can't focus on the negative." Andre face spite into that boyish smile he has and continued.

"Think about it this way, I'm going to be right around the corner and we can have lunch everyday if you want, heck I'll even take you and pick you up from work if you want. I have to pass your house to get to the studio anyway."

Tori gave a small smile when Andre said this and gave him a tight hug. Tori thought Andre was the best friend anyone could have, he always know what to say to make her fill better. Tori pulled back and said.

"Thanks Dre that made me fill so much better." Andre looked directly in Tori's eyes and said.

"Tori, seeing you happy makes the rest of my day that much brighter." Tori was taken aback by his answer and it made her think about what he had said Sunday night, "_I could never forget about you Tor"_ and it left a funny filling in the pit of her stomach. But before she could respond Andre stood up suddenly and started for the door, so Tori log this information away in her brain for a later day and got up to walk Andre to the door. Andre turns to Tori and asks.

"Do you want me to pick you up on Monday for work?" Tori looked at Andre and nodded her head in confirmation and then asked him.

"Andre before you go you want to hang out this weekend, you know with everyone before Cat, Rob, and Beck have to leave?"

"Yeah that would be cool; we can call everyone and make it a date."

Tori smiled at that and they said their goodbyes and tori closed the door with thoughts of the upcoming weekend her and her friends would plan and all thoughts of what Andre said and how it made her fill out of her head, at least for now.

Monday came around quick for Tori. She was in the car with Andre on the way to their jobs for their first day. Even though Trina and Tori were going to the same place, Tori would rather ride with Andre because Trina liked to sing along with radio and everyone who ever heard Trina sing would understand why Tori didn't want to ride with her sister. Besides, If Tori had to listen to anyone sing in the car she would rather listen to Andre. She always thought Andre had a sexy voice and right now he was singing along to Jagged Edge song 'Good Luck Charm' and it was making her want to be his good luck charm right now, but she let that thought go as they were pulling up to the Groovy Smoothie at that moment. Andre turned to Tori and said.

"So Latina, my lunch is at 2:00, where do you want to meet at?" Tori thought for a moment then replied.

"How about we go to that little sub and grill place it's located between both our jobs and we could just walk to it." Andre nodded and replied.

"That sounds good; well it's a date lady, 2:00."

"2:00" said Tori as she stepped out of Andre's little black Honda Civic coupe and waved goodbye.

It was 10:00 am and the smoothie shop didn't open until 11:00 but the one hour before was used to set everything up for business. Trina was already messing up because it was 10:15 am before she came in to work. Tori and Jade were already setting everything up when they turned to Trina walking in the front door with here uniform shirt one size to small, some khaki hot pant and six inch heels. Tori and Jade looked at one another and wonder what kind of job was Trina dressed for.

"Oh Trina the red light district is about 10 minutes south of here. You better hurry down there before your pimp come rolling around looking for you in a pink Cadillac." Said Jade in a sarcastic tone and a sneer on her face.

Trina gave Jade a stank look and continued towards the back of the shop. Tori just shook her head and approached Trina.

"Tina! Where have you been, your fifteen minutes late and how do you expect to get any work done in those shorts and shoes." Trina looked at Tori like she was stupid and replied

"Tori, first off I was late because I thought YOU and I were riding together and I was waiting for you to get up only to go in your room and see you already left. And second, there are a lot of hot guys in LA and you never know how you might meet. DUH!"

Trina then walked past Tori to place her things in the back in the locker she was assigned by Greg, the store manager. Tori rolled her eyes and followed Trina to the back to finish their conversation.

"Trina what are you talking about I told you last night that Andre and I were riding together for work, that's not an excuse." Trina huffed and said.

"We I don't remember you telling me that, so there." Trina then sticks her tongue out in a childish manner, which causes Tori to roll her eyes again but she besides to drop the matter and continue to help Jade with set up, before they had to open up shop.

Meanwhile, Andre pulled up at the studio to see Lee Wu, the talent agent that found Andre and helped him get this internship after the Diddly-Bop incident, standing outside with a pretty black girl talking. Andre got out of his car and walked up to them as they finished up there conversation. Lee turned to Andre and said.

"Hey Dre glad you could make it, by the way this is Iman Saito, she will be working along with you for the summer."

Andre and Iman turned to each other and gave a hand shake with a quick nod to one another. After the introductions where made Lee ushered both interns inside and continued to explain their duties.

"For this internship you will be doing a lot of work inside and outside of the studio." Both teens nodded for him to continue.

"To be honest most of the people here will have you doing a lot of leg work they don't want, think of it as, sort of, a hazing at a sorority or frat."

Both teens nodded again because they had an ideal that's what it was going to be like. Lee turned around to face both teens with a smile and continued.

"But don't worry, you will still get to work with one of our producers and writers and learn a few things."

Lee started to turn around and continue walking but stopped again and turned and looked at Iman and Andre, well more at Andre and said.

"But there is one more thing, the daughter of the head of the record label does her recording at this studio. She is a bossy, whining, insufferable bitch. Her name is Ivy White, with that said, Andre, stay as far away from her as possible without making her mad, Please, because I really like the both of you and think you would make a great addition to Starr Records and would hate to see ether of you blackballed in the industry because of her. Do you both understand me?"

Both teens looked at each other then back at Lee and shake their heads vigorously. With that Lee turns around with a satisfied look on his face and continues walking down the hall until they reach the forth door from the end of the hall. Lee was about to open the door and enter when Andre asked a question.

"Yo, Lee, is Ivy a good artist, I mean, can she sing?" Lee stopped and answered.

"She's okay, she's pretty and has an okay voice but that girl you sang with at school for the boss, her voice is ten time stronger, I mean, we have to do some work during the mixing process and us auto-tune to fill in some spots, but all in all okay."

Andre knew what kind of answer that was, that was a "this is the only nice way to say she sucks without getting fired" answer, but Andre accepted the answer and they all entered the room. When both teens walked into the room their jaws touched the floor. Andre was amazed, don't get it wrong Andre knew Hollywood Arts had an awesome studio but they didn't hold a candle to this place. Iman was just as amazed, her homemade studio wasn't anything to laugh at. I mean all the local rap wannabes came to her when they need to lay down a track, but this place was a producer's heaven. Lee stood back and took in their reaction but decided to say something before the started to drool all over everything.

"Okay guys, this is the place where you will be learning the ropes from and old vet in the industry, Alexander "Big 'Al' Sigmund," while Lee said this the tallest man Andre or Iman has ever seen walked in the room, he had to be at least 6"9' and about 280 lb. with age lines on his face around his eyes and mouth but other than that the man seem to be in great shape.. Big Al smiled down at Andre and Iman and gave a light wave. Lee continued with the introduction.

"Al here has been in the industry for 35 years, he have worked with artist such as, Donna Summers, Bee Gees, and Rose Royce to name a few from back in the day and in today music he has worked with Destiny Child, Musiq and Mary J Blige. You two should fill so lucky; you get to learn the ropes from the best in the industry." Andre and Iman were beyond stoked to begin their internship and Andre was thinking that nothing was going to mess up his summer, but oh how wrong he was because at that moment Ivy White came storming into the studio and walked right up to Big Al and gave him a look like he was short and said.

"**LOOK HERE SASQUACH**, you are supposed to be working on MY album, **HOW DARE YOU** keep me, **IVY WHITE**, the daughter of the man who signs your pay check **WAITING**?"

Andre was floored, how could this girl, no bigger than Cat, walk up to Big Al and talk to him like he was short, but Al didn't look fazed one bit, he was used to the brat and just turned to her and said.

"I'm so sorry Miss White but I had to meet my new inters, I promise that as soon as I'm done hear I will be right with you."

As Al was saying this Ivy turned her gaze to the two unknown people in the room and she immediately zoomed in on Andre. Ivy seem to ignore the rest of what Al was saying and took in Andre appearance, Andre had on an athletic fit t-shirt with the words "true lover of music" in purple letters on the front with a pair of khaki color Dickies on with some black, purple and white low top Levi shoes with long black socks. Let's just say Ivy liked what she saw and she didn't even try to hide it, she just walked away from Al a straight up to Andre and said in her "sexy voice."

"Hi, my name is Ivy what's yours?"

Andre didn't know what to do, Lee just told them, especially him, to stay away from Ivy. Andre looked at Iman and she through her hands up like "what am supposed to do?" So Andre just turned back to Ivy and said tentatively.

"a-a-Andre, my name is Andre" Ivy smiled and ran a manicure nail down the center of Andre's broad chest and said.

"That's Hot, well I hope I get to see so much more of you around." As she said this she was backing up to the door and then turned to Big Al and yelled.

"**YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES TO FINISH HERE OR I'M CALLING MY FATHER!"** then Ivy turned and stormed out the way she came.

Lee had his head in his hand, Big Al gave Andre a sympathetic look while Iman walked up to Andre and put her hand on his shoulder and said.

"Ooh sorry, seems the fates decided to sodomize you up the ass without lubricant, well sucks to be you man." Andre just turned at her with a look of "you think!" and put his face in his hands thinking how his day was going so well and then the she devil herself had to come in and ruin it. At that moment Andre was wondering to himself If Tori's day was going any better.

"TRINA, WHERE ARE YOU." yelled Tori from the register trying to ring up people, take orders and keep Jade from going for her scissors and taking everyone out. Speaking of Jade, she stomps up to Tori with a look that scream bloody murder and said.

"Tori, if you don't go find that LAZY sister of yours I will make your parents CHILDLESS!"

Tori nodded and ran to the back to look for Trina because at this point Jade wasn't playing around. Tori was ferocious herself, it was the grand opening and lunch time rush. The shop was packed and it was only Tori, Jade, Trina and another girl named Karin there at the moment. To add insult to injury it was blazing outside, and all the people inside demanding smoothies and ice cream, that's right this Groovy Smoothie sold ice cream, it would drive anyone crazy. Finally Tori found Trina in the back cooler siting on a crate and talking on her phone without a care in the world.

"TRINA, what are you doing, you're supposed to be helping take orders and fixing ice cream cones for customers." said an exhausted Tori.

Trina looked up at her sister then went back to talking on her phone like Tori hadn't said anything. Tori was hot, hungry and too exhausted to even yell at Trina. Tori just turned around and went back out in to the fray and began counting down the seconds until lunch and she could see Andre and hoped his day was better than hers.

After the lunch rush things quieted down at the smooth shop. Tori was happy to be on her lunch even though she was ten minutes late because of the rush. When Tori walked into the sub and grill restaurant she saw Andre in the far corner slowly munch on his burger. This made Tori smile for the first time since that morning. She walked over to Andre and flopped down into the booth he was in and saw he already ordered a Caesar salad with grilled chicken and water. As she reached for her salad she notices Andre hadn't even looked up at her from his plate.

"ANDRE!" yelled Tori. At that Andre jumped in his seat and looked at Tori like he have never seen her before, but after a moment he gave a half heated smile and said.

"Hi Tor, didn't see you sit down." Tori was puzzled by Andre's behavior, he had been talking about this internship for weeks

"Hay, what's up why so down, don't you love your job?" asked Tori.

Andre stopped playing with his burger and looked at Tori and said.

"Well I loved it until the boss's daughter showed interest in me." Tori looked at Andre puzzled then asked.

"How is that necessary a bad thing?" Andre decided to tell Tori the whole story about how Ivy was a bitchy, spoiled daddy's girl who if she doesn't get what she wants could completely destroys his career.

"Wow, sucks to be you" said Tori.

Andre looked at Tori and chuckled a little and said.

"That's kind of what Iman said" Tori looked up at Dre with curiosity and a sick feeling in her stomach and asked.

"Who's Iman?"

"That's the other intern that I'm working with for the summer. She's crazy talented, she can sing, dance, write and play about as many instruments as me. We already started talking about working together on some music." Tori just nodded at this but a nagging emotion similar to the one she had when Cat dated her ex-boyfriend came bubbling up to the surface but then Andre said.

"She kind of remind me of a slightly nicer version of Rex and Jade though." Tori laughs at that, with a sigh of relief and said.

"Well she must be a very interesting person to be around and helps the time to go by quick." they both shared a small laugh at that, but then Andre sobered up and said.

"I still don't know what to do about Ivy, I mean, I don't want to mess up this opportunity and if I flat out turn Ivy down my career is shoot, but on the other hand, boss's daughter or not, Ivy is not my type. I'm stuck."

Andre put his face in his hand with a sigh of defeat blow past his lips. Even with Tori's bad half day seeing Andre so defeated made her fill worse than Trina has so far. Then Tori got an ideal.

"Andre" at his name being called he looked up at her as she continued.

"What if you tell Ivy you have a girlfriend and that you two have been together for a while and you're not the type to cheat, that way you could turn her down without getting too much heat from her."

Andre seems to think about what Tori said then light up and a true smile spread across his for the first time that day.

"TORI that's BRILLANT! I could get her off my back with the minimal repercussions."

Andre then gets up and snatch Tori up in the process and gave her a huge bear huge and said.

"Thank you so much Tor, you're the best."

While Andre is hugging Tori she place her hands on Andre's broad shoulders and lightly plays with his hair and leans complete into him and breath in his scent, a mix of BOD Black and his natural smell, it was intoxicating. It took every ounce of will power not to moan, they were receiving enough odd looks as is. He finely let her go and they both sat back down. It's like Andre appetite came back with a vengeance and started to eat liking starving man. After he chewed his food and swallowed he looked at Tori and asked.

"So how have your day been Tor?" such a simple question but at the same time destroyed Tori fresh happy mood and she just responded with a wounded animal groan. Andre looked at her slightly amused and said.

"That bad huh?" Tori responded.

"You have not ideal, Trina keeps disappearing which triple the work load for everyone else, Jade keeps threatening me and everyone else with a slow and painful death and everyone looks to me to fix everything, I'm losing my mind Andre."

At that point Tori looked to be on the verge of tears and this hurt Andre deeply. Andre liked to see nothing but a smile on Tori's pretty face and to see anything but happiness there broke his heart. Andre got and ideal and said.

"Hey Tor, What if you blackmailed her or something." Tori looked confused and ask.

"Blackmail her how, unless she gets fired my parents aren't going to do anything and the shift manager Jason likes her and wouldn't make her do anything so I'm stuck" Andre smiled and said.

"I didn't say blackmail her like that, I mean take something of value of hers and use it against her. You know like take her favorite purse, shoes or outfit and say you would give it and a pair of scissors to Jade and tell her to have fun." Tori's face broke out into a huge smile by the time Andre had finished with his ideal and said.

"ANDRE! That's awesome; it would be like that time she held my favorite doll hostage when I directed my first play!"

As she was saying this she reached across the table and grabbed Andre's hand and caresses his knuckles lightly. Andre's heart nearly jumped out of his chest but he showed no outwardly reaction to the small jester. Andre began to be thankful for all Sikowitz's talk about how to not break character. Tori finely notice she was caressing Andre's hand and pulled her hand back slowly, missing the contact already. Andre noticed the atmosphere get a little awkward and looked down at his watch a notice the time.

"Wow, Tori our lunch break is almost over we should get back." Tori looked at her phone a notice Andre was right.

"Oh, I better get back. Jade is already mad at me better not give her more reason to kill me." They both laugh at that and got up and threw their trash away and walked out the restaurant. They said their goodbyes and walked in opposite directions to their prospective jobs for the rest of the day.

The next day Tori and Andre both implemented their plans to take care of their problems. Andre told Ivy he was in a relationship and was not the kind of to guy to cheat and leave his girl so easily. Ivy gave him a suspicious look, flipped her hair, said fine and walked away from him. Andre was so relieved he dodged that bullet and could acutely enjoy his summer at the studio. Tori had similar success with Trina. When Trina got to work Tori and Jade cornered her in the back room. Tori pulled out Trina's favorite bag that her dad let her keep from her shopping spree and told her if she didn't pull her weight she would give it to Jade with a pair of sharp scissors and tell Jade to have fun. Trina dropped to her knees and promise Tori and Jade she would do her work and would not goof off. Tori and Jade smiled and they all went back to work setting up shop to start the day. By the time Andre and Tori met for lunch at the sub and grill they were both in high spirits. They sat at the same booth from the other day, ordered and began to talk about their day.

"Man I feel so much better today" Said Tori.

"Now that Trina is acutely doing some work the lunch rush went by fairly smoothly and Jade didn't try to kill anyone."

They both laugh at that and their waiter showed up with their food and they began to eat casually.

"Hey Andre, did you they Ivy you had a girlfriend?" asked Tori.

"Yeah, she looked a little suspicious but accepted it and backed off." said Andre with a relived smile on his face. Tori couldn't help but smile at Andre's relief and hers for that matter. She was finely willing to admit to herself that she was having mixed feelings about her best friend but that thought had to wait because said best friend started to speak again.

"Man, you don't know just how relieved I am. I mean I acutely feel like I'm learning something now that I don't have to look over my shoulder all the time."

After Andre said this, the conversation drifted to other topics such as if they had talked to any of their other friends that were abroad and if Tori want to go to Andre's house and work on a song with Iman. After they finished their lunch they said their goodbyes and went back to their separate places of work.

Andre was outside with Iman cleaning the parking lot when out of nowhere, Ivy came stomping up to Andre.

"Andre"

Andre nearly jumped out of his skin, and then turned around.

"Dang girl you nearly scared me to death, what's up?" Ivy then walked even closer to Andre and said in a low voice.

"Andre, I was thinking, you telling me you have a girlfriend seemed a little to convent too me." Andre began to sweat a little that Ivy seen through his lie but he wasn't in an art school for nothing and said with confidence he didn't have.

"Ivy I'm telling you, I have a girlfriend. We started to date two weeks before school ended."

Ivy was about to say something when Andre's phone started to ring. Andre looked at his phone and saw it was Tori, so he told Ivy to hold on one minute and he stepped away from Ivy to answer his phone.

"What's up Tori?"

"Hi Dre, I'm just calling to let you know I'm getting off work now and on my way to the studio to meet you." said Tori through the phone receiver. Andre smiled and replied

"That's cool. We're almost finished over here, so by the time you get here we should be done okay."

"Okay Dre."

"Bye" they both said and clicked off their phones.

Andre was still smiling until he saw Ivy's face. She looked completely pissed off at being cut off like that.

"So, Andre WHO was that on your phone?" said an irritated Ivy.

Andre looked down at his phone and then back to Ivy and stared to say.

"Well that was." When all of a sudden he got a crazy ideal and said.

"That was my girlfriend Tori; she's on her way here now so I can give her a ride."

After Andre said this Iman almost choked on her gum and began to cough to get the gum out of her air way. Andre head snapped to Iman with a look that said "shut up now!" Iman finely got control of her breathing and continued with her work. Andre turned back to Ivy with a small smile.

"So you see I wasn't lying. I do have a girlfriend." Ivy looked at Andre with a scowl then it turned into a smirk.

"Okay, if she is really your girl I'll leave you alone but if you are lying to me and I find out, I will make it my life mission to see to it you never work as a producer EVER." She was about to turn around and go back into the studio when Tori walked into the parking lot.

"Hi Andre, Iman, are you guys ready to go yet?" Andre turned to Tori and walked up to her and gave her a huge hug and whispered in her ear.

"Just play along please." Andre pulled back from Tori and said.

"Hey baby, Yeah we're almost done here and then we can go." Tori does what Andre said and played along for now but wanted a full explanation later.

"Hey Dre, okay, I'll just wait on the bench in the shade."

Tori was about to walk away when Ivy cleared her throat unnecessarily loud that stopped Tori in her tracks and Tori turned and looked at her.

"So Andre, don't rude, introduce me to your girlfriend."

Ivy says the word girlfriend like it left a bad taste in her mouth while looking Tori up and down like she was insignificant and ugly. Tori already doesn't like this girl and Tori decided if pretending to be Andre's girl would piss her off she was going to rub it all in her face and if they stopped pretending and became real, that would be a plus. Andre looked between the two girls and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a chainsaw.

"Oh Ivy, this is Tori, my girlfriend I've told you about." Ivy made a snort sound and with a smirk then said.

"Really Andre, she doesn't look like much. I would think you could do better." Andre was shocked and before he could say anything Tori spoke up for herself and said.

"Oh, you must be Ivy White the pop singer, I heard you single."

"Oh so you heard of me, it seems you have some taste." smirk Ivy. Tori kept smiling and replied.

"Oh no, I said I heard it not that I liked it. The cats on my back porch at night sound better than you. There isn't enough auto-tune in the world to make you sound good." Iman, Andre and Ivy had their mouths open in shock. Then Ivy's face turned red in anger and exclaimed

"Why you little B…"

"Wow, okay, let's cool off a bit. Baby why don't you go and wait on the bench while Iman and I finish our work?"

Andre jumped in to stop this before things got to out of hand but before he could turn to Ivy and apologize; Tori turned to him and grabbed the back of his head and pull him into a deep kiss. The kiss was so intense that Tori temporarily forgot what was going on. The only thing on her mind was Andre and his soft lips. Andre ran his tongue across her top lip to ask for permission to enter. That seemed to pull Tori back down to earth and she pulls away from Dre in a slight daze gives Ivy a smug look and turns around walked over to the bench to sit. Andre was just standing there still dazzed by the kiss. That was the best kiss he ever had but when Iman cleared her throat, Andre snapped back to reality and turned to Ivy. He was about to apologize but before he could Ivy gave a primal scream, turned and stormed into the studio. Iman finally walked up to Andre and said.

"Well my friend, what a fine mess you've got yourself into an entertaining mess but a mess no the less." She then pated Andre shoulders and then walked over to Tori to tell her they were finished and they walked to Andre's car. Andre was still standing in the same spot thinking

"Man, all this drama and it's only the second day of summer.

End chapter 2

**There it is, a long one. I probably could have broken it up into two or three chapters. But I think it's good because the first chapter was so short. Thanks for reading and review I really need the feedback.**


	3. What in the World just Happend?

**Victorious: One Crazy Summer**

**Chapter 3: What in the world just happened?**

**I'M SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE BUT I HAVE A GOOD REASON…. OK MAYBE AN OK REASON. I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL BUT THAT'S NOT MUCH OF AN EXCUSE BECOUSE I HAD PLENTY OF DOWN TIME WHILES I WAS IN THERE, BUT I DIGRESS. ON TO CHAPTER 3.**

Tori, Iman and Andre are at Andre's house working on some music together. Tori and Andre are at Andre's keyboard working on the melody and the choirs. Iman was sitting in the corner of the room writing down the first verse of the song when she stop what she was doing and observe Andre and Tori at the keyboard. She notices how Tori lean in to Andre's side as he plays the keys. She also notices the look in Andre's eyes when he turns to Tori and asks a question. Their behavior had Iman wondering why these two weren't together for real. With that thought in mind Iman decided it was time to bring up the subject of their "relationship."

"Guys, I hate to break up these happy moments but what are your plans to deal with Ivy?"

Tori and Andre looked up at Iman from the keyboard with confusion written on their faces.

"What do you mean by that, Tori and I have dealt with the situation. Ivy saw that I have a girlfriend" said Andre with Tori nodding in agreement beside him. Iman just shook her head in disbelief and said.

"Dude are you serious, Ivy is a spoiled little daddy's girl who gets what she wants when she wants it. The only thing you have succeeded in doing is making her want you more and put a target on Tori's back."

After Iman's rant Tori stands up from the keyboard, runs her hands through her hair and gives a deep sigh and says.

"So I'm guessing that little stunt I pulled a few hours ago won't help our situation any?"

Andre had his head in his hands wondering how he got into this mess. "So what do you suggest we do then?" asked Andre

Iman thought for a minute and said "I think the only way this is going to work is if you act like a couple full time and only let your guard down when you're not in public." As Iman explains this, she is thinking how fun this is going to be to hook these two up for real.

Tori were in her room at home in her pajamas, a tank top and pajama shorts, it was midnight and she still couldn't sleep. She kept replying the events of that day in her head. Now that she had time to slow down and really think about what happened she was going crazy. She couldn't believe what she did today, she had KISSED ANDRE! She couldn't believe it, but when that girl Ivy insulted her she just snapped. Yeah, Jade insulted her all the time but Jade was like that with everyone so that never really bothered her, but this little no talent, spoiled bitch had the audacity to say she didn't look like much. Tori weren't conceded but she knew she was an attractive girl and she could date any guy she wanted if she tried.

Tori were fooling her-self though, yeah what Ivy said made her mad, but if she was honest with herself she just used the opportunity to steal a kiss from Andre. She was so confused about her feelings, on one hand Andre was her best friend, boy or girl, and on the other hand he was the only boy besides Beck who treated her like a person and not a possession to boost their ego or use her talent to help them get ahead in life.

Tori decides sleep isn't coming any time soon so she gets up and goes down stairs to make a cup of hot chocolate, it always seem to help her get to sleep. When the water was finished boiling and Tori had took a seat on the couch there is a light knock on the back door. Tori look through the glass door and see Andre standing there in balling shorts and a tank top. With a confused look on her face she walks to the door and open it to let Andre in.

"Dre what are you doing here is everything alright?" exclaim Tori in a hush voice.

Andre looked Tori in the eye and said "Tori I'm sorry for coming to your home like this but I couldn't keep these feelings I have for you inside any longer."

Tori was in shocked she turned around and walked back to the couch and took a seat, Andre followed suit. Tori turned to Andre and said.

"Andre I don't know what to say. Everything is happening so fast I don't know what to do."

Andre lightly grabbed Tori's hand with one hand and cupped her cheek with the other and said.

"I know what to do Tori." And with that Andre leans in a kiss Tori softly on the lips. At first Tori were shocked and doesn't respond to the kiss, but then her basic instincts kicked in and she start to return the kiss.

At first it was slow and filled with pure affection, but then their seventeen year old hormones start to kick in and the kiss gets more heated. Tori were in heaven, if she was not sure about her feelings before she was sure now. Tori were falling and falling hard for her best friend.

Andre ran his tongue across Tori's bottom lip asking for entrance into her mouth and Tori gladly obliged. The only thought going through Tori's mind was that Andre was an awesome kisser and how his hands where strumming her body like a Spanish guitar. She was enjoying the kiss but wanted more, she broke the kiss for a second to remove Andre's shirt. Tori had to pause for a second or two to marvel at Andre's physique, he was ripped, a nice size chest, broad shoulders and a chiseled six pack. She looked up at Andre to see a smug smile on his face saying "Yeah I know I look good." Tori smiled at him and lean in and resume their make out session. Andre hands began to roam over her body again, teasing her breast through the fabric of her shirt. Tori let out a low moan and Andre takes that as the okay to continue his exploration of her body. Andre's mouth leaves her lips and starts to kiss along her jaw line and down to her neck. Andre leans back and removes Tori's shirt and throws it down by his shirt on the floor. Andre laid them down on the couch so that he is on top of Tori looking at her exposed torso in admiration. Tori start to become very self-conscious and began to cover her chest but Andre stops her and said.

"No don't cover up, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met and I love you and only have eyes for you."

Tori wanted to cry, that was the most beautiful thing any guy has ever said to her. Tori brought Andre down to her and kissed him with all the passion she felt at that moment. As the kiss got deeper Andre start to grind his erection into Tori hitting her clitoris and sending jolts of electricity through her core. This cause Tori to wrap her legs around his waist and bury her head into Andre's shoulder to keep from yelling out and wake her parents, because what they were doing now would not be fun to explain. Andre ground himself into her again and she bucked her hips up to meet him, Andre took a sharp intake of breath and started to play with her breast. Tori was in pure ecstasy, Andre was teasing one breast with his tongue and the other with his skillful hands all the while grinding his erection into her core and she was matching his every move. She felt like she was about to explode, she was so close to an orgasm when Andre pulled back and said.

"Tori wake up!"

Tori, thrown out of her haze by the odd request said "What?" and in a voice that sound strangely like her dad Andre said again.

"Tori wake up!"

At that moment Tori jolted up, looking around in confusion.

"What, wha-what?"

"Tori are you okay? Why are you on the couch, you where moaning where you having a bad dream?" said David with concern written on his face.

Tori were embarrassed and a little disappointed that it was all a dream and to make it worse her dad was the one to find her.

"I don't know what kind of dream it was I can't remember and I couldn't sleep last night so I got up and made some hot chocolate." Tori hated lying to her dad but she would be damned if she was going to tell him she had a wet dream about her best friend. David accepted her answer and said.

"Well its 4 o'clock in the morning I'm off to work so I suggest you go upstairs and get some sleep."

Tori nodded told her dad she loved him and went upstairs and did what her dad said and went to sleep.

Today is Saturday and Tori, Andre, Iman and Jade were at the mall hanging out and having fun. Iman was finally introduced to Jade and surprisingly they hit it off right away. It seems they have the same sick sadistic sense of humor. Tori and Andre filled Jade in on the situation they had gotten themselves in to, she just responded with a raised eye brow and laugh with a look in her eye like she knew some great secret and she wasn't going to tell.

The day were going great for the four friends, they were hanging out, joking and being care free teenagers. They were sitting in the food court eating lunch and talking about nothing and everything when she had to show up. Ivy waltz right up to the group with that superior look on her face. Jade was the first one to see her and from the description her friends gave she knew it had to be Ivy. She gave the rest of her friends the heads up and they all stop talking and turned to see Ivy was already at their table.

"Well hello Andre, how are you and if I do say so myself you are the tastiest looking thing in the whole food court."

Tori wanted to punch Ivy in the face but she had to give it to her, she had a big set of balls walking up to them and flirting with her Andre so openly and to top it off she acts like the rest of them weren't even sitting there.

"And hey to you too Ivy, what an unpleasant surprise to run into you here today." Tori said this through her teeth not even hiding her disdain for this girl.

"Oh Tori I didn't notice you there, I guess when you such a plain Jane it's easy to overlook you." Said Ivy in a sickly sweet voice with an evil smirk on her face.

Tori were about to get up and introduce her fist to Ivy's face but decided to match wits with this bitch.

"Well Ivy if I'm such a "Plain Jane" as you so nicely put it and Andre still chose me over you, then what does that make you?"

Ivy's face went from smug and confident to pure rage in less than a micro second. Andre and Iman were staring at Tori with wide eyes while Jade was openly laughing her ass off. Ivy started to sputter and couldn't think of a clever comeback to what Tori just said and sensing that she was starting to make a scene and people were watching she decided to make a tactical retreat.

"Ah, well played Vega, Andre I guess I'll see you on Monday and I look forward to it." Said Ivy through a tight smile and with that Ivy turned around and walked gracefully away.

At that moment Jade was just starting to calm down from her fit of laughter.

"Damn Vega who knew you had claws that sharp!" said Jade who then tumbled back into a fit of laughter along with Iman who was too shocked to laugh initially.

Andre just stared at Tori for a while not saying anything. Tori turned to him and asked "What? She started it."

"I know but I'm just shocked at your behavior, you've never been this short with anyone before, no matter how bad they treated you. Why now with Ivy?"

Andre's question made Tori nervous and she had to come up with a good enough lie because she wasn't sure she was ready to reveal her true feelings yet.

"Andre we are supposed to be dating if I let her get away with talking junk to me and not act jealous she might get suspicious." Tori weren't sure but she could have sworn she saw disappointment flash before his eyes before he laughed and smiled.

"Yeah your right Tori, I guess that's how a girlfriend would react to Ivy's advances on their boyfriend." Tori weren't sure but she feels like she just missed opportunities house call.

Andre was at home in his room after he dropped Tori off at her house. Iman got a ride with Jade; it seemed they lived just around the corner from each other, but back to the other lady in his life right now. Tori; the only person occupying his thoughts as of late. Andre admitted to himself a long time ago that he had feelings for her. The only reason he doesn't act wonky around her was because he didn't have to hide his emotions around her. True, he hasn't told her directly how he feels but he drops hints all the time. Sometimes he wonders if she knows and is just stringing him along and playing with his emotions. Every time that thought comes up he shots it down immediately, Tori may be a little dense when it comes to her love life but she's not a cruel person. Sometimes he wonders if she feels the same way about him. Before he would have just dismiss that ideal but lately with her behavior since they have been "fake dating" he is beginning to wonder.

Andre tries to shake all these confusing thoughts from his mind, literally and figuratively and strips down to his birthday suit and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. His bathroom is connected by two doors one to his room and one to the hallway so he does have to worry about anyone seeing him. As he makes his way to the shower he notices his reflection in the mirror. He takes a good look at himself and takes in his appearance. He started to really work out hardcore over the last school year. He has never been self-conscious about himself in the past and has always been some-what athletic. When he started high school he grew a couple of inches and started to lose his baby fat in his face and around his midsection and even though he was not tone he was not fat either. Then he met Tori and everything changed. At first he didn't even realize he was doing it for her until a few months ago but he started to really "pump the iron" and tone up. As Andre looked at himself, he notice how his chest and abs were more defined and how the muscles of his lower stomach cut into the sexy V that all the ladies loved and his toned arms. His package was pretty impressive if he say so himself. Andre knew he could get any girl he wanted but he didn't want any girl he wanted Tori. Andre decide to take a quick shower, jump in bed and hope he doesn't dream about doing naughty things to Tori all night long.

It had been about a week since Tori and Andre had that run in with Ivy at the mall and they started to relax a bit, big mistake. Tori, Andre and Iman were in the studio parking lot talking while they wait for Iman's sister to come pick her up. She told them they didn't have to wait with her but Tori and Andre insisted on waiting with her. That's when Ivy drives up and stops right next to them. Tori stands up more straight and gets in a more defensive stance. Andre puts his arm around her and whisper into her ear to get her to calm down. Ivy steps out of her car but she isn't by herself, a sexy young man steps out of the passenger seat. He looks to be around their ages or older. Andre thinks the guy looks familiar but can't place the face but from the complete 180 change in Tori's attitude he is sure she knows how he is and that makes Andre automatically dislike the guy.

"OMG you are Apollo Demarchris the actor. You play Joshua the vampire in my favorite movie series "Nightfall: First Light" he's my favorite character!" Squealed Tori, forgetting she hates Ivy for the moment.

Apollo smiles at Tori with a perfect row of pearly whites, lightly grab her hand and say.

"Well it's always nice to meet a fan and such a beautiful one at that."

He bent his head and lightly brushed his lip across her knuckles. Andre was pissed and wasn't doing a good job of hiding. Iman quickly grabbed his arm to get him to calm down and not punch the guy in the face. Andre took the hint and took a deep breath and thrust his hand at Apollo and introduced himself.

"Hi Apollo, I'm Andre, Tori's BOYFRIEND, it's nice to meet you."

Every word of that sentence was stressed and forced out of Andre's mouth as nice as he could manage.

Apollo finally let go of Tori's hand and took Andre's hand and squeezed it tightly and said.

"Ah, Andy you said, it's nice to meet you as well and might I say, you are a lucky man to have such a beautiful girlfriend."

"The name is ANDRE not Andy!"

"Oh my bad Andre but it is easy to confuse."

Andre was staring at Apollo with a look of contempt on his face while Apollo had a challenging look in his eyes and both their hands locked in a "Hand Crushing" contest that Andre was wining, when Iman decides to jump in and save the day once again.

"Hi Apollo, I know I'm short and you might have missed me there, I'm Iman and it is nice to meet your acquaintance."

Apollo took his eyes off Andre, Dre lets go of his hand and Apollo looks down at Iman and replies.

"Sorry it's nice to meet you to."

He gives her hand a quick shake and steps back beside Ivy with his hands in his pockets and a light frown on his face looking at Andre.

There was a short awkward silence that fell among the group because the exchange between the boys did not go unnoticed to the girls. Finally Ivy came back to earth, pulls out two invites and said.

"Ok, Andre and Iman I would like to invite you and one other person to my big Birthday bash this weekend. It will be held at my father's beach house and it starts at 8 o'clock that night and you don't have to worry about any gifts because that's what parents are for. So what do you say will you both come?"

Andre and Iman look down at the invitations and then at each other seemingly having a mental conversation when Tori said.

"But you don't like use so why invite us to your party?"

Ivy looked at Tori with disdain and said.

"Actually it's just you I don't like; I don't have a problem with Iman or Andre."

Ivy turned her gaze to Andre when she said his name and gave him a flirty smile. Tori stepped in front of Andre, crossed her arm over her chest and said.

"Well if you don't like me then why invite Andre. You know he won't go without me."

Ivy looked at Tori like she was stupid and said.

"No duh that's why I said they could bring one person. I know he wouldn't come without you, man and here I thought they said blonds were the dumb ones."

That was the last straw but before Tori could do anything Andre pulled her too himself, he whispered in her ear to calm down and turned her to him and kissed her. That calmed her down immediately, she lend into his chest and put her head on his shoulder. This pissed Ivy off even more, it seemed even when Tori lost she won. Before Ivy could focus on the couple any longer Iman jumped in front of her and said.

"Ivy, is it alright if we get back to you about this because it's a little sudden?"

Ivy looks like she is about to throw a bitch fit but then calms herself down and says.

"Sure why not, I will admit it is a little last minute but you need to RSVP me soon ok, see you later." Ivy then turns to Apollo and says.

"Come Apollo I still have some things to take care of today." Apollo says his good byes while his eyes linger a little too long on Tori for Andre's taste and turns to follow Ivy.

As Ivy and Apollo drive off everyone looks at each other and try to figure out what Ivy were up to.

On the car ride to drop Tori off at her home was so quiet you could hear a pin drop on feathers. Tori looked over at Andre for the hundredth time that car ride. Andre was siting pin straight in the driver seat with his hands on 3 and 9 on the stirring wheel and his eyes looking straight forward. Even though this is proper posture for driving if your fifty years old but most teenagers don't drive like this. Tori decided that enough was enough and decided to say something.

"Andre is everything okay you seem to be upset about something?"

Andre seemed to relax a little and looked to be about to let out what he was truly feeling but at the last minute shook his head and said.

"Nah I'm okay Tori, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure because you have been tense since you met Apollo at the studio parking lot? Did Apollo make you mad when he got your name wrong on purpose?"

Andre looked over at Tori briefly before he turned back to the road and though about that jerk Apollo. He would admit that when he got his name wrong it pissed him off but nowhere as much as his flirting with Tori.

"You noticed he got my name wrong on purpose?"

Tori shook her head in amusement and said.

"Are you serious, you would have to be blind and deaf to not see he was being a jerk to you?"

"I don't know. With the way you were gushing over him I would say you couldn't see past his pretty boy face. You know, since he plays your favorite character on those stupid vampire romance movies" Even though Andre sounded upset when he said this there was a small smile on his face.

"First off, the 'Nightfall' series **are not stupid** and second, you sound very much like a jealous boyfriend right now."

"Well you are my girl and if another guy starts to flirt with you I have the right to get a little jealous right?"

Tori couldn't say anything to this. All she could do was sit there with her mouth slightly agape. Her stomach was doing cartwheels she didn't know what to think so she closed her mouth and with a blush on her face she turned her head and stared out the window. Andre gave a small chuckle and went back to focusing on the road and getting them home safely.

The rest of the drive was in silence but it was more comfortable with the sound of the radio in the background. When Andre drove up to Tori's house they turned to each other to say their good byes.

"Alright Tor I'll see you tomorrow morning to pick you up."

"Okay Dre see you then."

Then without thinking Tori lend in and kissed Andre on the lips. At first it was slow but then it started to get more heated, Andre brought his hand up to cup Tori's cheek and she parted her lips to allow Andre's tongue entrance in to her mouth. Both teens unaware of what they were doing until Tori let out a soft moan and brought them back to earth. They both pulled back and just stared at each other trying to catch their breath. Tori were the first to gain her composer.

"I, Andre, I, I've got to go"

Tori practically ran into her house and hurriedly close the door behind her and turned and pressed her back up against it. Andre was still in the Vega's driveway watch Tori run in the house and close the door. Andre lends back in his seat and looked up at the sky and without either the knowing they both said.

"What in the world just happened?"

**Well that's the end of chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy reading it. And I'm still sorry for the long update and I think I'm going to end the story in 1 or 2 more chapters. Also thank you for all the reviews as you can see the have been very helpful. Until next time, hopefully it won't be so long, Deuces! **


	4. Guru Iman and A license to Kill!

**Victorious: One Crazy Summer**

**Chapter 4: Guru Iman and A License To Kill!**

**SORRY, AGAIN, FOR THE LONG UPDATE AND NO EXCUSE THIS TIME BUT ENOUGH CHIT CHAT ON TO THE NEXT ONE, CHAPTER 4, ENJOY**

Jade and Iman are at Tori's house enjoying some old slasher flicks and hanging out. They had gotten to the end of Sleepaway Camp and Tori being the only one to freak out about the ending seeing how Iman and Jade had already seen the movie about a hundred times.

"OMG she was Peter and Angela was really dead the whole time and they actually showed IT on the movie?" asked Tori with her hands half covering her eyes.

Iman looked at Tori like she was crazy. Iman knew the ending would be shocking even the fact that they showed a man's dick on a R rated movie is a little unusual but for a sixteen going on seventeen year old girl to cover her eyes because of it is just weird.

"IT? You call a man's dick an IT? First off you're almost seventeen you should know what a man's dick looks like and B the least you could do is call a man's dick a penis. Besides it not big enough to notice anyway?" chuckle Iman.

Tori was pouting during Iman's little tease but laugh at the last part. Tori then notice that Jade didn't get in on the joke or even laugh and everyone knows Jade loves a laugh at Tori's expense.

"Hey Jade what's up with you? You have been crazy quiet the entire night?"

Jade was still staring off into space playing with the same cornel of popcorn for the past hour or so. Tori and Iman just looked at each other and both yelled at the same time.

"JADE?"

Jade for her part didn't even jump but just turn to them and said. "Huh?"

Iman and Tori just look at each other again and this time Iman asked.

"Jade what is up with you? You just missed a perfect opportunity to make fun of Tori for acting to innocent, is everything okay?"

Jade first instinct was to lie but then she decides to vocalize her troubles.

"I think Beck and I are growing apart!"

Tori and Iman both look very confused by this statement.

"Wait what? You and Beck have been dating for two years or more, how can just a couple of weeks apart make you think you are growing apart?" Asked Tori in utter shock.

Jade gets up from the couch and walks behind it, pacing back and forth to collect her thoughts and finally said.

"I know we have been dating for a long time but the feelings are just not the same. I mean when he first left for Canada we talked at least three to four times a day but now we barely call each other once a week." Tori, always the voice of reason then said.

"Well Jade you have been working a lot during the day and Beck is probably filming at all hours of the day and the time zone difference, there are a lot of reasons you guys haven't been able to talk."

Jade just shakes her head and comes around to sit on the edge of the couch in front of Tori and said.

"Tori you don't understand! Okay, a week ago Beck and I where video chatting and one of the crew members, a pretty collage girl, walked up to him gave him a huge from behind and told him he is needed on set, she did it in such a flirtatious way. Beck was standing with his new pear phone and we were talking, she walks up to him and puts her arms around his waist and said in a sexy voice, "Oh Beck your needed on set for the next scene you know the topless one.", and there was nothing! Said Jade dramatically while she had Tori by her collar

Iman was perplexed by the whole situation but what happened next just floored her.

"OMG what? There was nothing?" gasped Tori

Jade shock her head and Tori gasped again. The whole time this little exchange was going on Iman was feeling more and more perplexed until she couldn't take it anymore and finally blurted out.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS THE PROBLEM? I know I'm fairly new to this weird little clique of friends but this little half Asian is very confused right now."

Tori and Jade both look at Iman with the look on their face like they forgot she was even there. Tori recovered first and removed Jade's hands from the front of her shirt and answered.

"Well the big deal about Jades lack of reaction to another girl flirting with Beck is that Jade is extremely jealous to say the least. She is downright psycho bitch when it comes to her boyfriend."

Jade just sat there and nod her head in agreement to Tori's statement as if there was not even a grain of exaggeration to her statement. Iman looks between the both of them thinking it was just a joke they were pulling on her but when there serious faces persisted she knew what was said was the truth.

"But let me get this straight, because you didn't get all crazy jealous about this girl all over Beck it means you're not in love with the guy anymore?"

Jade and Tori just looked at one another as if they were having a silent conversation and then simply said at the same time. "Yes!"

Iman was shocked at the finality in their voices like there was no other option.

"Look Jade don't you think you should at least wait until you go see Beck at the premier before you make any final decisions."

Jade thought about what Iman said and thought it might be a good idea to wait and see what kind of reaction a face to face with Beck will garnish.

"Okay I guess it won't hurt and wait until we see each other before any final decisions are made." Jade hesitantly replied.

Jade, getting tired of the conversation revolving around her, decided to change the subject.

"So Vega how's your pretend relationship with Andre doing?"

Tori froze up at Jades question and quickly tried to cover up her reaction.

"It… it's going good no problems what so ever yep everything is just hunky dory no problems at all"

Tori said all this in one breath her back straight doing a poor job trying to hide what she was really feeling. Iman and Jade just gave her a look like "do you really think we're that stupid to believe that" look. Tori decided to ignore their expressions and try to change the subject again.

"So, Iman when is your twin brother coming back from japan, I can't wait to meet him."

Iman gave Tori a deadpan look but answer her question anyway.

"He will be back two weeks before school starts and he will be attending Hollywood Arts with use also. Now back to you, what happened between you and Andre?"

Tori look from Iman to Jade and realize there is no way out so decide to just tell them.

"Ok you win, yesterday when Andre brought me home I kissed him goodbye in his car before I all but ran in the house."

Iman and Jade were silent for a while before Iman bust out Laughing and Jade gave a dramatic groan. To say Tori was confuse was the understatement of the century.

"Ha, what did I tell you Jade pay up, now give me my money."

Jade frowned and reached for her bag to get her wallet to pay Iman the twenty bucks for the bet they had.

"Hay what's going on here I expected a reaction but not that kind of reaction. I've been freaking out since yesterday I don't know what to do."

Iman was putting her winnings in her pocket with that smug smirk on her face before she turns to Tori.

"Freaking out, why in the hell would you be freaking out? Andre is sexy, who's in love with you and you have a thing for him, so what's the problem. You two might as well quit playing these games, make it official and fuck already."

Jade bust out laughing at the look on Tori's face, Tori's whole face was red, her eyes where the size of dinner plates and her mouth was hanging open. Tori tried to recover but could not seem to form any words so she closed her mouth, fold her arms and began to pout like a six year old.

Jade was still laughing at the situation when she said.

"Look Tori do you like Andre more than a friend?"

Tori stopped pouting and thought about the question, the same question she asked herself a hundred times since she and Andre have been fake dating.

"I like him but I don't want to ruin what we have. Andre is one of my best friends and I don't want to lose that."

Tori was now on the verge of tears at this point and Jade and Iman sobered up and became serious about the situation. Iman spoke up first.

"Tori look, on the real, if you truly love Andre and this does sound like love, you need to make the decision to take a chance for that love and go for it. Because if you wait until you're ready you will never make that leap and for the rest of your life you'll have what if hanging over your head."

Tori sat their thinking about what Iman said and she knows she speaks the truth but knowing and feeling are two very different things. Jade feeling the atmosphere getting to serious and decide they needed a topic change.

"You know what enough about relationships how about we pop in another old school slasher flick and make fun of how the white chicks always fall no matter what kind of shoes they have on."

That seem to break everyone out of their teen angst and as they watched the movie the conversation became lite again and all thoughts of relationships was forgotten, for now.

Just a mile away from Tori's house Andre was up video chatting with Beck.

"What! Nothing, no reaction what so ever, not even a death glare?"

"Nope nothing man, I said I had to go and she just said ok bye. No attitude nothing, it kind of scared me."

Andre and Beck where just talking about Jades reaction or lack of reaction to a girl openly flirting with Beck.

"So man how do you feel about this, does it bother you any?" asked Andre

Beck thought about it for a moment. He would be lying if he said it didn't bother him a little but a small part of him was relieved. For as long as he can remember Jade would act jealous and when Tori started going to Hollywood Arts she had gotten worse. It seemed she didn't trust him anymore. She thought he was always looking at other girls, which wasn't true, they always where after him. He knew other people thought he was a Casanova or something but he was always genuine. He was a nice guy who happened to be hot.

"It bothers me a little I mean it hurt my male pride a little but at the same time it was a relief. I think we were drifting apart anyway and at least this way if we break up it might be mutual."

Andre nodded at Becks answer agreeing with him.

"Yeah you two have been arguing more as of late especially since Tori started coming to school."

Beck chuckled at that. "Yeah that's true and speaking of Tori how is the whole pretending to date thing going?"

When Beck asked him that Andre groaned inwardly and had a sick look come on his face. This automatically raised red flags for Beck.

"Dude what happened between you two?"

Andre rubbed his face and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Man she kissed me."

Beck looked confused for a moment.

"So, she's your girlfriend you're supposed to kiss, it's how you keep up appearances."

Andre shakes his head at Beck.

"No man we weren't around anyone. I was taking her home and when we got to her house she leaned over and kissed me goodnight."

Beck is a person that can control his facial expressions very we but this bit of news surprised the hell out of him.

"Wait on the lips?"

"Yeah and it got kind of heated. If she hadn't moaned out loud there's no telling how far it would have gone."

"Dude, what happened after?"

"Man we looked at each other she stuttered out a bye and ran into the house."

Andre had a hurt look on his face and Beck felt sorry for his friend.

"Dre, man, maybe this is a good thing. I mean, this could mean she has real feelings for you."

Andre looked doubtful about that but it did get his hopes up a little.

"Yeah maybe but enough about girlfriends, how's the movie coming along."

With that Andre and Beck went about talking about everything and nothing for the rest of the night.

Monday morning came and Andre was on his way to pick up Tori from her house. Andre was so nervous because he hadn't talked to Tori since Friday afternoon and was not sure how to act around her. Tori was terrified to see Andre this morning. She was still unsure about what to do about her feelings, should she confess to Dre or pretend the kiss never happened. Before she could finish that thought she heard a car pull up in the drive way and a honk of the cars horn. Tori normally consider herself a brave person but today she decided to take the cowered way out and just pretend the kiss never happened. As Tori composed herself to walk out she plastered on a smile that she hoped look real and ran out to Andre's car. Tori ran to the passenger side of the car and hoped in and looked to Andre.

"Hey, Dre how was your weekend?"

Andre looked at Tori with so much confusion at first but figured out Tori's game.

"_Ok so she wants to play like the kiss never happened, ok two can play that game."_ Thought Andre

"Hey Tor, It was good I got to video chat with Beck the other night. He said the movie is coming along and their about finished with filming."

Tori's smile flattered for a half a second before it came back full force. Tori doesn't know what she expected Andre's reaction to be but it wasn't that. Tori new for a fact Andre wore his heart on his sleeve and for him to not bring up the kiss when she was obviously avoiding the subject was odd. She just figured Iman and Jade were wrong and Andre didn't have feelings for her after all. Tori realize that that thought actually hurt a lot and that she truly loved Andre and this was not brought on by the ruse they were pulling on Ivy.

"Oh, ok that's good to hear. So I guess that means Jade will be leaving soon." Said Tori as she turned to face the window and stare out at nothing.

Andre wasn't blind, it was obvious Tori was hurt and on the verge of tears. Andre was confused by the mood swing. He thought she wanted to pretend the kiss didn't happen. He decided not to say anything about it as he backed out of her drive way as they were blanketed by an awkward silence so thick it would take a chain saw to cut it.

Andre and Iman where both in one of the larger studios where they do band recordings, straightening up the mess of instruments' in the booth before they leave for the day; it had been a very uneventful and boring day that day. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see something was up with Andre though but Iman was going to try and ignore all of Andre's sulking. But she couldn't take it anymore, what with all his sighing and his sad aura was starting to bring her down too.

"DUDE, what's up with you? All of this, sighing and depressing atmosphere, is really throwing my chi off balance." said Iman while she waved her arms around in frustration.

Andre didn't even act surprised by Iman's sudden outburst. He just slowly looked up at her with sad eyes, let out a big long sigh and looked back down again. Iman was starting to get pissed off. Iman in all her 5'2" glory walked up to Andre grabbed him by the collar and said.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU? You have been walking around her sulking like a little baby who had their favorite toy broken right in front of them."

Andre was speechless at first by how strong she was because she actually lifted him up off his feet for a second and that was amazing considering he is a good foot taller than her but quickly recovered and begins to get angry. With his pint up frustrations, sexual and all, finally reaching its boiling point Andre exploded and he snatched Iman's hands off his shirt and let his anger out on her.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS IT TO YOU? YOU JUST STARED HANGING OUT WITH US; YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME OR MY FRIENDS. SO HOW ABOUT YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A LITTLE FUCKING CONFUCIUS AND LIKE YOU HAVE ALL THE ANSWER TO EVERY FUCKING THING."

Iman eyes where as big as saucers with what looked like tears brimming, tittering at the edge of falling but in an instant all emotion was gone from her face and she fixed Andre with such a cold blank stare that Andre thought he would drop dead any second. Andre instantly regretted what he had said so he tried to hurry up and apologize.

"I'm..Ima….I'm...Iman I'm so sor…"

But before he could finish Iman raised her hand to stop him and said in an eerily calm voice.

"Stop, you know what Andre your right I don't know you and your friends very well but with that said don't you think it's a little sad that a complete stranger can see how much you and Tori love each other but you two are both oblivious to that fact? Or the facts that you two are so caught up on your fear of losing a friendship that you are missing an opportunity to find true love and an even greater friendship with each other?"

Iman looked like she wanted to say more but decided to close her mouth and turned to walk out of the studio but stopped at the door and turned to face Andre once again to say.

"And by the way Andre I already forgive you."

And with that she offered him a small smile before turning and walking out the studio to leave Andre to think about what she had said. Andre felt sick he has never talked to anyone like that before and felt like a piece of shit. Even though Iman had left before they had finished cleaning up, he felt cleaning the huge room by himself was only fair with the way he just talked to her. So Andre went back to moving all the bulky instruments and silently contemplated what Iman had said.

To say Tori were having a bad day would be the understatement of the millennium. It seemed as if things have been going downhill ever since she saw Andre that morning. It seemed to be the busiest day so far at the Groovie Smoothie. It was like every summer camp in the state of California decided to take a field trip and stop at the smoothie shop for ice cream and smoothies. Then they had two people to call out for whatever reason leaving Tori, Jade and Karen, another coworker, which left them severely under staffed so no one took a break until after 4:00 in the evening. That was the only thing Tori was thankful for that day because that meant she didn't have to meet Andre for lunch and not lie about the reason why. That let Tori put off the inevitable meeting between the two until they meet to go home. That didn't stop Tori from bugging out, she didn't know how she was going to explain her behavior that morning without revealing how she felt and she didn't think she was ready for that just yet. As Tori walked the two blocks to the studio she tried to think of what she was going to say to Andre to get rid of the awkwardness between them. She didn't realize how not being on good terms with Andre really affects her mood. Without realizing it she was already turning the corner to the studio back entrance where the interns park. She lifts her head and looks into the warm brown eyes of the person who has been on her mind all day. He locks eyes with her and gives her a small lop sided smile and in that moment Tori forgot all her worries and returned the smile with a small embarrassed one of her own and jogs the rest of the way between them.

"Hi Dre, I just want to apologize for the way I was acting this morning. There is no excuse for being cold to you like that. Do you forgive me?"

Andre just looked at her and gave her on of his wider smiles that show off all his teeth.

"That's ok Tori. I was a little upset earlier but I'm over it, just water under the bridge. So do you want to stop and get something to eat since we couldn't eat lunch together?"

Tori smiled in relief and shook her head to indicate she thought that would be a good ideal and ran to the other side of the car and jumped in the passenger side. Andre got in and they backed out of the parking lot and headed to the mall since it was close and gave them a variety of eateries to choose from.

When they arrived at the food court Tori picked a Chinese places while Andre choose one of the burger joints to eat at. After they each have their meals the take a seat and catch up on each other's day.

"So Tor how was your day?"

Tori gave Andre the "Evil Eye" and began to stab at her sesame chicken like she planned to kill the chicken all over again. Andre raised one eye brow with an amused look on his face and said in a bad Canadian accent.

"Wow that bad eh?"

Tori smile a little before she went back to frowning again.

"Andre you have no ideal. First two people called out which left us extremely under staffed and everyone we called to come in already had plans for the day. Then it seemed like everyone and their grandma decided they wanted a smoothie or ice cream or in this one guys case both. And last but not least 500 summer camps from across Cali thought it would be a good idea to all stop at the same place at the same time to get freaking ice cream!"

By the end of her rant she had laid her fork down and was griping the side of the table so tight her knuckles were turning white. Andre reached over and covered her small hands with his much larger one in an attempt to calm Tori down,

"Yo chill chica, it's over now. Your here with me now so let's just forget about all that and just have fun with each other ok."

Tori started to calm down at the feel of Andre's large hands, fingers callous from all the years of playing the guitar, drawing small lazy circles on the back of her hand. Tori couldn't help but wonder how those skillful fingers could strum her body and what notes they could make her hit. Tori had to catch that thought before she let a moan escapes her lips. Instead she gave Andre a small smile and crossed her legs for good measure.

"Ok Dre. So what do you want to do on a boring Monday evening?" said Tori trying to mask the arousal in her voice causing it to crack a little in her over cheerful tone.

Andre pulled his hand back from Tori and continues to eat while he contemplated her question. Tori brought her hands back and continued to eat her meal to conceal her disappointment at the loss of contact with Andre caused. Andre was thinking of a place they could go that was romantic without being so obvious and test Iman's theory that Tori truly cared for him. Then it hit him and a mischief grin began to grow on his face before he schooled his expression and address Tori.

"How about we go for a walk through the park, it's cooled down some since the sun has gone down a little and I brought my guitar. We could go down by the lake and chill out. What do you say?"

Andre tried to keep a wide grin off his face as he said this. He knew if he could get her alone and sing her a part of this new song he had been working on and gauge her reaction he would have the answers he has been looking for. Tori looked up from her food and began to think about Andre's proposition and thought that it would be a good idea to spend some time outside away from all the madness of the city.

"Yeah that sounds great Dre, God knows I need a break from all the everyday noise of life. A peaceful day at the park sounds good." Tori responds with a smile.

Andre can't help but grin like a Cheshire cat after hearing her response. They finish their meals, throw away their trash and head out to Andre's car to go to the park.

To say Andre was anxious to put his plan in to action was an understatement. It took every ounce of will power not to start laughing like a maniac while rubbing his hands together like the villains in the old cartoons. Tori was none the wiser of the ball of anxious energy beside her at the moment. She was too caught up in the fact they had made up so easily and where back to normal if not better. It was like they had confessed their feelings to one another without using words. It just felt right to Tori. They had finally pulled up to the park. There were a few people out walking and a couple guys playing football in the field next to the man-made lake. Even though the lake was man-made it wasn't made perfect so it would look more natural. Andre and Tori got out of the car and Andre got his guitar out of the backseat. Andre walked over to the other side and took Tori by the hand and led her to the far side of the lake that was covered by a fallen tree. When they reached their destination Andre let go of Tori's hand asked.

"So what do you think? This is what I call my spot. I've been coming back in here since last year when that lightning storm split this tree and created this little hiding place."

As Tori looked around she notice how the tree limbs fell both from the downed tree and the other trees surrounding them that if you didn't know what you were looking for you would miss it.

"Nice and it's far enough away from the trails where we won't be disturbed. So what you going to play for me this fine evening?" said Tori as she moved to sit next to Andre on a tree limb that was close to the ground. Andre looked at Tori with a mischiefs gleam in his eye.

"What makes you think I wrote something for you?"

Tori turned slightly red and began to stammer over her words at Andre's question.

"Well I, I didn't mean it like that. I just thought you had been working on something new and was going to let me hear it, not that you wrote something specifically for me."

Andre couldn't keep a straight face and began to crack up at the expression on Tori's face and Tori began to realize Andre was just messing with her. A little peeved Tori began to pout, she punched Andre in the arm and told him to just play the song. Andre getting over his fit of laughter rubes his arm and address Tori.

"Ow women! You have been hanging out with Jade to much her violent nature it starting to rub off on you."

"Well maybe you should stop teasing me all the time and I wouldn't have to get violent with you." Said Tori in mock anger, a smile ever present on her lips.

"Ok, ok, well the song I have been working on is a love song, I have the first verse. Tell me what you think?"

Andre began to strum some chords on his guitar and hum some of the melody before he began to sing.

"Why you asking questions,

I'll give you the answers

I'll give you the answers

I'll give you the answers

Always seem to ask me

Do I really love you,

I'll give you the answers_

It's not your hair_

Or your eyes_

Girl you're beautiful_

You know you're beautiful

Boo it's your vibe_

Yeah your vibe_

And girl I'll let you know

Every day I'll let you know

Your vibe, your vibe

Your vibe, your vibe

Your vibe, your vibe

Your vibe, your vibe

Yeah_"

During the song somehow Tori and Andre had gotten closer to one another and they were staring in each other's eyes trying to find the answer to the unspoken question that was being asked. Andre was a little winded from singing, not because he sang the song hard but the amount of emotion he put into each word just took his breath away and judging by Tori's body language it did the same for her. When Andre finely spoke his words came out breathy.

"So, what do you think?"

Tori smiled never breaking eye contact with Andre and said.

"I thought it was beautiful." Tori paused and bit her lip, a nervous habit she had developed as of late, fighting a losing battle in her head about what to do next. When Tori bit her lip Andre eyes shot straight to the objects of his desire at the moment and he licked his lips in anticipation. That seemed to be all Tori need to build her confidence, she reached up her hand and cupped Andre's face and lend in and right before their lips meet there was a loud splashing sound followed by something cold and wet falling all over them. Andre and Tori jumped apart from one another and began looking around to see what happened. They look out on the lake in front of them to see a football floating in the water follower by an apology and help getting the ball back by one of the guys they saw playing football when they drove up.

Andre cursed under his breath and reached for the ball a throw it back up to the player, he yelled a thinks and ran back to his friends. With the moment ruined Tori and Andre began to walk back up to the car. When they got there Andre popped the trunk and pulled out one of his clean Hollywood arts gym shirts and gave it to Tori to put on while he pulled off his shirt leaving his wife beater on and throwing it in the trunk to wash later. The car ride home was quiet but not awkward, both occupants very happy and content with the way things worked out. Well not completely happy, Andre was still a little peeved at the interruption but at least he had his answer now. He now knew that Tori cared about him the same way he care about her and that almost made not getting the kiss ok, almost.

As Andre drove into the Vega driveway it was late, the sun was down just below the horizon, the atmosphere suddenly became nervous and Tori stared to play with the bottom of the shirt Andre had given her and looking everywhere but at him. Andre decided to break the awkwardness that had settled in the car.

"So… here we are, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

Tori still hadn't looked at Andre when he addressed her but finely did when she built up enough courage to answer.

"Yeah I'll be waiting and oh Andre before I forget what did you and Iman ever decide to do about Ivy's party?" Andre lite up like he just remembered something important.

"Yeah we decide to go and Iman said she would bring Jade as her plus one."

Tori nodded her head but didn't make a move to get out of the car. She knew what she wanted to do but didn't want to mess up what they had already shared. Andre seeing her dilemma decide he would be the one to make a move this time and lend in to Tori. Tori seeing Andre's sudden movement look up at him as he moved in for the kiss. She closed the rest of the space between them to complete the simple kiss. It wasn't hard or feverish with lust but sweet and exactly what was needed. As they pulled apart both with a huge smile on their faces. They said there goodnights and Tori got out of the car and walked to her front door, Andre blew the horn as he backed out of the drive way. Tori wave bye one more time before going into the house. Tori's mom was sitting on the sofa eating popcorn and watching a movie when her youngest walked in with a dreamy look on her face. Holly also notice the she was wet with a boy's t-shirt on.

"Tori, baby, are you alright you look a mess? Did you have a rough day today?"

Tori just looks at her mom and plasters a huge grin on her face before responding.

"No mom, it was perfect!" With that Tori literally floats up stairs to her room so she could take a shower and go to bed dreaming about a curtain boy with dreads. Holly just stares after her baby and smiles before thinking it was about time Tori found someone to make her happy. Holly just wondered if Andre was ready to deal with an over protective daddy with a license to kill.

**Chapter 4 is finished, not my favorite but hope you like it. The song is Vibe by Leon Thomas III. Next chapter the Party, what will happen and will Ivy give up her pursuit of Andre? Stay tuned to find out until next time Dueces.**


End file.
